Athulak
Athulak is the main antagonist appearing in the Charmed novel Beware What You Wish. His specialty was granting people's prayers and wishes with a disastrous outcome to create chaos. History Ancient Times The demon Athulak is described as having stalked the dark forests near the great river (Amazonas) for centuries. A demon in human form, he was immune to the weapons wielded by his savage subjects, and sustained by the fear and terror he created from their passions. Athulak could twist inconsequential human desire into cataclysmic harm; for example, a little girl's wish for a pony at a birthday party nearly resulted in her being trampled by a runaway horse. His essence was imprisoned in a stone by a witch. She buried the stone to keep people from wishing on it, since doing so would set the demon free. The symbolic order inherent in the shape and design strengthened the power of the woman's binding spell. Freedom Stephen Tremaine, who was running for congress, got into the possession of the spirit stone from a tribe that inhabited the central Amazon regions three thousand years ago. Unaware that this stone trapped the essence of Athulak, he released the demon by making a wish while holding it. With his original form destroyed, the demon was but a gust of cold wind. The demon witnessed Prue use telekinesis to keep his spirit stone from falling and realized she was a witch. He followed her to her home, and then granted Phoebe's wish to see more disasters by increasing her premonitions to the point where they were actually painful. He kept watch on the sisters, intent on exacting revenge on them for what his captor did to him. Once they figured out Noel was in danger, they tried to find out more, and the demon attacked in attempt to keep them from saving him; Tremaine's wish was what released him, and so it was vital that Athulak made sure it came true in order to maintain his freedom. Piper made three protection pouches to protect them from Athulak. He was banished when Piper and Prue saved Noel Jefferson, thus stopped Tremaine's wish from coming true. Protection Spell Cast by Phoebe to create a shield against Athulak. The spell was cast on a door. :Fire, water, wind, and air, :Cast in cosmic primal brine; :Bid Athulak's wind, beware! :No passage through this door I bind. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Wish Granting:' The ability to grant the wishes of their master and thus alter reality as they desire. Athulak could grant people's wishes in a twisted sense. *'Transmogrification:' The ability to change oneself into inanimate objects. Athulak was a demon of air, who could manipulate his own molecular density to become a lethal, invisible weapon. ;Other Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Athulak was invisible because he was a demon of air. *'Shrinking:' The ability to shrink objects. Athulak could control his molecular density to pass through holes, rifts, and ventilation systems. *'Immunity:' The ability to become invulnerable to powers and weapons. Appearances Athulak appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons